


Shoyū-Kaku

by heartprince



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Foursomes, Revenge Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartprince/pseuds/heartprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you have, everything you are, I gave to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoyū-Kaku

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna level with you all right now and say I'm pretty sure this doesn't fit in with the canon timeline, but since this is also literally porn with a plot thin enough to see through, I think we can let that go.  
> ...I'm sorry Kojima.

_ Big Boss could go to hell. _

 

That had been Kaz’s  _ cri de guerre  _ and  _ de cœur _ alike from the moment his world came crashing down around him. Anger was all he had to hang on to‒ anything to mask the agonizing feeling of betrayal would have worked, but he had become accustomed to vengeance. It was eating him from the inside out, but it still hurt less to blame his suffering on someone else. Now that the object of his loathing was in front of him, overpowering charisma and all, he repeated the phrase in his head like a mantra.

  
Kaz absolutely hated him, despised him,  _ abhorred _ him. He wanted him dead, wanted him to  _ suffer _ . He ruined his life and was prepared to give anything to return the favor. Even if he once cared for Big Boss above all others, those days were over. He accepted that this was how he felt now.

 

Or at least, he would have if it was really that clear-cut. 

 

What made the pit of Kaz’s stomach churn was not the depths of his hatred, how unapologetically vile his dreams of revenge became, but rather the opposite. He was terrified at the impurities in his feelings, at the way a part of him longed to go back to the way things were. As much as he wished it wasn’t so, the core of his anger wasn’t just betrayal, but  _ heartbreak _ . Big Boss abandoned him. He really thought he meant something to him, and he abandoned him. The whole thing was so disgustingly dramatic that Kaz couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Big Boss was inscrutable across from him, leaning against the front of Kaz’s desk, exuding his effortlessly domineering air but not much else. Kaz was sitting in the chair situated directly across from him, crutch in hand, while Ocelot and the phantom flanked him from behind, both as equally unreadable as their guest. The room was still and silent save for the faint shuffling of fabric as Big Boss pulled out a cigar, followed by the clicking of his lighter. 

 

Despite not yet saying more than a few words to any of them, Kaz could feel the shift in the power dynamic from the moment he arrived. Ocelot, who normally would rarely pass up an opportunity to pettily spite Kaz, became much more subdued, every inch of him standing to attention at the presence of his idol. Venom, too, was clearly caught in the man’s orbit, hardly paying Kaz any mind. He wondered if his behavior changed too without him noticing.

 

Big Boss took his time taking a drag from his cigar, single eye thoughtfully staring past the three of them, before speaking.

 

“You’re doing a good job with this operation. I’m satisfied.”

 

Kaz grits his teeth, but refuses to lose control of his emotions. Yet.  _ Best case scenario, his self-important ass has nothing else to say beyond hollow praise and he leaves quickly _ , Kaz thinks.

 

“Thank you, Boss.” Ocelot says sharply. 

 

The three words are dripping with undue reverence. Kaz feels sicker than before.

 

The Boss nods impassively, then turns to Venom. With the two of them together, the deception seems so much more obvious. Venom is a convincing copy, but he is still exactly that: a copy. They may be identical in body and voice, but Big Boss continues to live up to his name, and it’s clear who the more overpowering one is.

 

“I’m pleased with your performance, as well.”

 

Venom nods, and there’s a weight to it that Kaz can’t place. The two snakes’ remaining eyes bore into each other for a moment, an understanding passing between them, before Big Boss breaks away, taking another drag from his cigar.

 

“All in all, my expectations have been met. Everything is proceeding as planned.” Another drag for punctuation, letting the simple statement hang in the air with a feeling of finality. Kaz took a deep breath in, waiting for Big Boss to add something,  _ anything _ , else, but it never came.

 

“...That’s it?” Kaz asks. Big Boss looks at him,  _ really _ looks at him, for the first time since he had arrived, and Kaz feels his heart lurch. If Kaz didn’t know better, he’d say that it looked like Big Boss had forgotten he was there in the first place.  _ Don’t you dare pity me. _

 

“What else needs to be said?” Big Boss replies plainly.

 

 _That’s it, fuck_ _civility._

 

Kaz stands up suddenly, fist clenched and mouth scowling. Ocelot shifts only slightly, eyes screaming a warning at him to back off, while Big Boss remains unaffected. Unsurprised, probably.

 

“You… You can’t  _ honestly _ think you can just show up after that  _ stunt _ you pulled and act like nothing has changed!” He snarls out. He’s fighting to keep his voice level, but he’s shaky, every part of him pulled taut and ready to snap at a moment’s notice. “You left me to go through Hell but just couldn’t find the time to at least let me know what the  _ fuck _ was going on!? Are you  _ kidding _ me?!”

 

“Ah, that’s right, Ocelot told me you were upset after he told you what happened.”   
  
“Oh  _ did  _ he?”  _ That smug son of a-  _ “Did he also mention how I’d rather you’d be dead right now?” 

 

Big Boss’ expression finally shifted at that, darkening while he continued to stare Kaz down.

 

“Kaz.” He said simply, warningly.

 

“I did this, all of this, without you.” Kaz says, and he’s trying to convince himself as much as he is Big Boss. Anything to separate them. Anything to give these years meaning again. Kaz steps forward, rage ebbing off of him, and adds, “Your phantom, he was the one who rebuilt this. I don’t need you.”

 

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Big Boss’ hands shoot out, one effortlessly knocking his crutch from his grip, the other claiming his lapel and dragging him forward, as soon as he finishes the sentence.    
  
By the time he hears the sound of his crutch clattering to the floor, he’s already acknowledged and accepted that he might honestly be about to die. God knows Ocelot wouldn’t try to stop him, and Venom... Kaz isn’t sure what he’d try to do anymore, but probably there wouldn’t be much he  _ could _ do.  _ Oh well, _ he thinks.

 

But Big Boss’ face is passive, not a hint of his anger reflected back at him. He takes his cigar from his mouth with his free hand and sighs smoke directly at Kaz. 

 

“You have nothing that I didn’t give you.” He states softly, like it’s obvious.

 

Kaz’s eyes widen as the statement hits him, barely registering its weight before being shoved back into the chair he started in, knocking the wind out of him. Ocelot warningly places a heavy gloved hand on his shoulder, though his attention never leaves Big Boss, attentively awaiting instruction.

 

Big Boss gestures to Venom instead, smirking slightly. Venom swallows, then obediently steps over to his double without making a sound. Big Boss runs a hand down his cheek, cupping his chin, tilting it outwards, towards Kaz. He wraps his other hand around his waist and pulls, possessively bringing the phantom’s chest flush against his.

 

“Beautiful…” Big Boss murmurs, before claiming Venom’s lips with his own.

 

Kaz feels the wind knocked out of him a second time. He clenches and unclenches his fist, frozen to the spot, completely overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. He watches with abject horror as Big Boss deepens the kiss, running his hands down Venom’s sides, grabbing at his hips. He hears Venom stifle a low moan, and quiet as it is, it’s also familiar enough to him to bring out a flush in his cheeks.

 

“What are you trying to prove.” Kaz says softly, barely above a whisper. He knows Big Boss has a tendency to do bizarre, irrational things to make a point, but this… 

 

Big Boss instructs Venom to kiss at his neck instead, pulling down his turtleneck to allow him access to the vulnerable skin there. With his mouth freed up, he answers. 

 

“So that insatiable libido of yours extended to my phantom as well, after all? You haven’t changed a bit.” 

 

“I was lead to believe he was the real thing, you know,” Kaz spits back. It could have very easily been jealousy that spurred this, but no, he’s not naïve enough to think that. This is about control. It always has been, between him and Big Boss.

 

“Oh, I know,” He says. He grasps harder at Venom’s hips, grinding them together and eliciting a gasp from his partner, as if to emphasise his point. “He’s very convincing, after all.”

 

Kaz steals a glance at Ocelot, who is watching the two bosses with a mix of stony-faced deference and suppressed lust, biting his lip but otherwise appearing unaffected. Kaz briefly wonders if he’s feeling jealous before deciding that it was inconsequential. 

 

Venom doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the two of them anymore, in any case, completely submitting to the man he was essentially made for. The point Big Boss is trying to make begins to dawn on Kaz, and it settles in his chest like acid.

 

“You understand, don’t you?” Big Boss asks, as if on cue. “You’ve only succeeded in replacing me with something else of mine.”

 

Kaz opens his mouth to protest, to defend the autonomy of the phantom he’s grown to care for, to say anything at all, but nothing comes out. Instead, he feels despair begin to leak onto his features.

 

“Ahab,” Big Boss says softly, and Kaz wonders when he ever called him that in the first place. “Your loyalty lies with me. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Of course, Boss,” Venom says with a sharp nod.   
  
“You’ve made your point,” Kaz says before he can continue, eyes cast down to the floor. Big Boss only smirks.

 

“Now now, don’t take my word for it, you should see for yourself.” Big Boss states casually. “For instance, I could tell him to suck my cock right now and he’d do it, isn’t that right?”

 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me _ is all Kaz can think in that instant, the blood rushing in his ears too loud for him to be sure if he blurted it out loud or not. He can see Ocelot suddenly stiffen in his peripheral vision and feels a strange sort of satisfaction knowing that even he didn’t see this coming, but it’s quickly overtaken again by more rational thoughts such as, once again,  _ you have got to be fucking kidding me right now. _

 

Venom is already turned away from him in a way that obscures his face, so all Kaz sees is the brief moment of hesitation followed by another quick nod before the man gingerly drops to his knees. The near-silence is agonizing, the soft sounds of Big Boss’ zipper coming undone, the rustling of fabric, a quick intake of breath, all echo deafeningly in Kaz’s ears. 

 

Big Boss is already running his fingers through his double’s hair, petting him uncharacteristically gently while his lips hover gingerly at the base of his cock. Venom eases his way in, bringing his metallic hand up to support himself against Big Boss’ muscular thigh. He starts pressing kisses up the side of his shaft before slowly taking the head into his mouth, earning himself a satisfied hum from the man standing over him.

 

Big Boss’ grip on his hair tightens and urges Venom closer, to take more of him into his mouth, and he offers up no resistance. Venom moans around his cock, low and guttural, and Big Boss echoes him as Venom begins to bob his head, eager to please.

 

At this point Kaz can’t deny his morbid interest, unable to look away but still sickened by the way his pants are feeling tighter by the minute despite himself. Past encounters with the two of them keep superimposing themselves over the sight in front of him, every moan another reminder of a time when he had been in either of their positions. 

 

Big Boss looked up from where Venom was kneeling before him to stare into Kaz’s eyes and he feels his mouth go dry.  Obscene, wet sounds hang in the air between them in the quiet room. He doesn’t dare break the eye contact before Big Boss does, refusing to concede him this arbitrary victory. Big Boss’ mouth twists up into a wry smirk and Kaz feels his face heat up.  _ Damn him. _

 

“Ocelot, would you mind helping out our friend over there? I wouldn’t want him to feel left out.”

 

_ What. _

 

Ocelot hummed in response, whirling himself around to straddle Kaz where he sat. “If he’s agreeable, I have no objections.”

 

_ Agreeable _ was pushing it given the circumstances, but Kaz could feel the self control required of him to say no to this rapidly slipping out of his grasp. It’s not like it would be the first time he and Ocelot slept together, anyways. As much as the man grated at his patience, he wasn’t about to deny that from a purely physical standpoint he found him very attractive. 

 

Ocelot plucks his aviators from the bridge of his nose and meets his eyes with his usual catlike expression, picking through every minute bit of body language Kaz offers up to him. He cocks an eyebrow questioningly, getting a quick nod from Kaz in return. Ocelot inches closer, sitting in his lap. He slides his hands along the side of Kaz’s throat dangerously, down across his upper chest as he slips the overcoat from his shoulders. Every action comes off as haughty and claiming, an echo of the man behind him.

 

Kaz sees Big Boss help Venom up to his feet, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He moves to whisper something in the phantom’s ear, inaudible, but the breathless smile he gets in return speaks volumes. Big Boss spins him around, pressing his chest against Venom’s back and Venom’s hips against Kaz’s desk.

 

“Kaz,” Big Boss says, already working at Venom’s pants, “This is your desk, isn’t it? Where do you keep the lube?”

 

“Kind of presumptuous to assume I’d keep that in my desk.”

 

“Top-right drawer, all the way in the back.” Ocelot cuts in flippantly.

 

Big Boss chuckles to himself while Kaz shoots them both a dirty look. 

 

Ocelot takes it upon himself to distract Kaz from the otherwise uninteresting sight of Big Boss rummaging through his desk, loosening his tie, unbuttoning the top of his shirt just enough to get at the hollow of his throat. Ocelot kisses under his chin, on his neck, anywhere but his mouth, while Kaz fumbles with his belt. He wastes no time palming Ocelot’s dick through his pants, pleased by the way his breath involuntarily hitches. Not that he gives a shit about  _ Ocelot’s _ pleasure, but Big Boss isn’t infallible, and the thought that he could get under his skin this way pleases him.   
  
_ Two can play at this game _ , Kaz thinks spitefully. 

 

Big Boss sets the lube down on the desk and guides venom over to him, having him lie face down against the wood, perpendicular to where Kaz was sitting.  _ He’s nothing if not theatrical, _ Kaz notes bitterly,  _ of course he wouldn’t want my view obstructed. God Forbid. _

 

The two of them together make short work of the rest of Venom’s clothes, leaving them a crumpled heap of tan and camo on the floor. Big Boss remained as he was, still donned in black from head to toe, but Venom didn’t seem to have any complaints.

 

He’s already working slicked fingers into Venom by the time Ocelot is just stepping quickly out of his pants and underwear.  _ Still took the time to put his stupid boots back on, though _ , Kaz notes to himself. 

 

Ocelot is back on him in an instant, pulling down his pants just enough to reveal what he’s after. He’s ruthlessly efficient in his movements, giving Kaz’s cock a few rough strokes, having decided that the state of his arousal was not up to his standards, before turning his attention back to preparing himself.

 

Kaz watches as Venom grasps at the edge of the desk, cheeks flushed and eyes pressed shut. Big Boss adds another finger, continuing teasing him open, and he lets out a shameless moan. Kaz is spellbound despite himself, staring hungrily at Venom while his noises grow bolder and more desperate beneath his double’s hand. Kaz had always known him to be more soft-spoken, in work and sex alike, and is caught off guard, enthralled by Venom’s voice all the same.

 

_ It’s a good thing this room was soundproofed for security reasons,  _ Kaz thinks dryly,  _ otherwise we’d have more questions than we could comfortably answer. _

 

Big Boss slips his fingers back out, giving his ass a slap for good measure. He presses a kiss to the back of Venom’s neck, stroking his cheek and murmuring praise, all while his length presses promisingly against his entrance.

 

He removes his hand from his cheek, letting his fingers graze along his neck, down his sides, and mirrors his other hand in grabbing at his hips to steady himself. Without a word from either of them, Big Boss pushes in slowly, agonisingly. Venom hisses through his teeth, but pushes his hips back against him, taking him deeper.

 

Distracted as Kaz may be by the display, Ocelot only takes this as his cue to follow his boss’ lead and get on with his end of things. Gloves  _ still  _ on, he takes Kaz’s cock in hand, rubbing his thumb where precum was already beading at the tip. Dragging his teeth across his bottom lip, he positions himself over him, and without hesitation lowers himself onto his dick.

 

The room spins, Kaz suddenly feeling lightheaded as he’s enveloped by that tight heat. He spares a look at the man actually touching him, as opposed to the pair of doppelgangers going at it on top of his desk a few feet away. Ocelot’s face is on its way to matching the scarf haphazardly slung around his shoulders, but his expression is still one of pure bliss. He bites down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, the corners of his mouth never dropping from an elated grin all the same.    
  
He looks down at him through lidded eyes, and Kaz is struck by how unique the expression looks on him. There’s so little of the antagonistic man he knows there, like all of his sharp edges had dulled in that instant, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

Ocelot gave an experimental roll of his hips, earning himself a gruff groan from the man below. Grasping at Kaz’s thighs, he set about finding a rhythm for himself. Ocelot fucked himself on Kaz’s dick, throwing his head back as he took in all of him. 

 

Kaz runs his hand up Ocelot’s chest, pushing up his half-buttoned shirt, feeling the way his muscles shifted with his movements. He meets Ocelot’s sinking hips with his own timed thrusts, driving into him just slowly enough to drive him crazy.

 

Behind him, Big Boss flipped Venom around so that they were face to face again, lifting his leg to accommodate deeper penetration. As much as everything was beginning to blur together, Kaz didn’t think he was confused when he noticed that their two rhythms were hardly different from each other. 

 

“Oh,  _ Boss _ ,” Ocelot moans loudly. He looks back at Big Boss as he bounces on Kaz’s cock, finally turning his elated expression on the person it was obviously meant for. Kaz lets his mouth hang open for a moment, already somewhat breathless on account of his dick being buried in someone. He’s certainly not surprised by this development but is irritated all the same. 

 

“ _ Boss…” _ He repeats, desperation written all over his face.

 

“You’re so good,” Big Boss says, not making it clear whether he was speaking to Venom or Ocelot, but eliciting moans in the both of them with those words alone all the same.

 

Big Boss snakes a hand between him and his partner to stroke at his cock, running his hand up and down his length in time with his thrusts. Venom squirms under his touch, panting and sweating, but obediently taking everything he is given. 

 

_ “‒Please, Boss, more, I can take it‒” _

 

_ “‒Boss, you feel so good‒” _

 

_ “‒I’ve never loved anyone else‒” _

 

_ “‒I’ll do anything for you‒” _

 

The pair of voices blend together in his head, until Kaz is no longer certain which of those statements were made by the person who was still riding him like a goddamn cowboy. Gritting his teeth and deciding to ignore his personal distaste, Kaz decides it’s about time he takes things into his own hands. 

 

Grabbing firmly at Ocelot’s scarf and tugging for all his remaining arm is worth, he crushes their lips together, cutting him off mid-moan. Ocelot opens his eyes and looks down at him impassively, but plays along, deepening the kiss. He tenses his thighs and moves faster just to hear Kaz growl against his mouth, making it clear he has no intention of letting Kaz call all the shots.

 

Ocelot may have been quieted, but behind them Venom is still moaning and babbling incoherently as Big Boss drives into him mercilessly. He’s close, Kaz can tell, every bit of him coming undone at the touch of the man he hated. 

 

The sight should repulse him. _ Should _ . The circumstances would just have to be even worse to keep the sight of a gasping, blushing Venom from arousing him, Kaz supposed.

 

“I’m‒” Venom stammers breathlessly, “Boss, I‒”

 

Big Boss smiles at him fondly, with the sort of softness you’d use on a pet, all the while pressing harder on his hips, bruises forming under his fingertips as he fucks into him rhythmically. “Come for me.”

 

Venom arches his back, eyes screwed shut, lips hanging open for a noise that got lost in his throat. Big Boss looks approvingly as he spills over his exposed stomach. He opts to slip out of Venom then and finish himself off, stroking his cock until his cum becomes mingled with that of his double’s, coming in hot spurts over Venom’s chest and face.

 

He looks debauched and divine in every way.

 

“So,” Ocelot breathes into his ear, “how about we follow their lead?”

 

Kaz looks behind him to steal another look at an absolutely wrecked Venom and an absolutely insufferable Big Boss, the latter of which was already tucking himself back into his pants as if nothing had just happened. And then he gets an idea.

 

He stills himself and grips the base of Ocelot’s cock with an unnecessary amount of force, visibly taking him by surprise. 

 

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Kaz hisses.

  
“Oh?” Ocelot replies, trying to appear composed. His trembling thighs betray him.

 

“That’s all I’m asking,” Kaz says, “it’s not that hard.”

  
“ _ Please _ ,” he huffs.

 

“Please, what?” Kaz says, secretly revelling in the pettiness of it all. Ocelot is gritting his teeth, silently debating which part of his pride would be better off sacrificed.

 

“Ocelot,” comes Big Boss’ deep voice as he walks up behind him, “you want to come don’t you?”

 

He steps into their space without hesitation, pressing his front against Ocelot’s back, who responds by sighing and relaxing into him. He cups Ocelot’s cheek from behind but doesn’t look at him, instead turning his gaze down onto Kaz.

 

Kaz stares back up at him and something inside of him almost dares to feel satisfied. Almost.

 

“Fine,” Ocelot cuts in, “Please fuck me.”   
  
His words faltered into a whine as they left his lips, and Kaz couldn’t help but think that was the closest he’d ever come to hearing the truth from him.

 

Kaz let his hand drift to Ocelot’s side, pressing his thumb into the hollow of his hip bone. He thrusts up into him properly now, burying himself completely in that hot tightness. 

 

Ocelot lets himself lean completely against Big Boss, giving Kaz the leverage to take more of a lead. Big Boss is sturdy, now running his hands up and down Ocelot’s sides to steady and soothe him, and acts as an effective enough surface for Kaz to fuck him against.    
  
Kaz tries not to think about the symbolism too much.

 

“ _ Please _ , God,” he pleads again, slinking his arms back around Big Boss’ neck, offering up all of himself. “Harder.”

 

“ _ Harder, _ ” He grits out again. It’s as much an order as a request, but it’s close enough that Kaz obliges, thrusting right into his sweet spot. “F-Fuck‒  _ Miller _ ‒”

 

There it is, what he really wanted to hear. At the drop of his name he becomes bolder, leaning closer to Ocelot.

 

“Hold him up for me,” Kaz mutters at Big Boss, who only smirks in response, but follows his instruction.

 

Calling on the lingering strength in his legs as best he can, he stands up. Ocelot swings his legs around him without hesitation, squeezing his thighs as he lets Kaz impale him with Big Boss’ assistance.

 

“Really didn’t want to invest in a prosthetic, huh?” Big Boss jeers.

 

“Oh  _ fuck off _ ” Kaz snaps back, out of breath. His remaining arm (currently wrapped around the man he’s balls-deep in) clutches tighter, trembling slightly under the duress. Like hell he was about to show weakness in front of him, though.

 

“I think you’ve got that covered,” Big Boss says without missing a beat. 

 

That banter, it’s so much like they used to be, back in Costa Rica. Kaz’s heart lurches, but Big Boss is still looking at him impassively, his lips quirked up in a ghost of a smile. His lips. They’re so close now. Kaz can feel his steady thrusts reach him through the body between them, and Jesus they’re so close, close enough that he could‒

 

_ Get ahold of yourself. _

 

Kaz tears his eyes away and presses his lips against Ocelot’s throat instead, kisses turning to bites, marking that pale skin however he could. He didn’t dare look to see whether or not Big Boss was watching them. He knew he was, though. He knew.

 

“ _ God _ ‒ You’re so‒” Ocelot moans between them, “ _ Fuck _ , Miller.”

 

“Mm, good, say my name again,” Kaz murmurs back, barely above a whisper. He’s never been one for the cliché, but  _ he _ wasn’t the one who started playing games of possession. 

 

“ _ Miller, _ ” He pants out, “I’m so close.”

 

Big Boss slid one of his hands down Ocelot’s torso, ghosting fingers over his cock before taking it in hand. Ocelot gnawed on his lower lip, squirming as best he could between the two strong bodies holding him in place.    
  
“You’re so good,” Kaz breathes into his ear, his own climax not far off either. “So beautiful.”

 

Did he mean that? Not particularly, but he  _ did _ know what Ocelot liked to hear, and there was nothing in his moral code that prevented him from appealing to a man’s kinks if it suited him.

 

_ “Fuck, _ ” Ocelot chokes out, “ _ Miller _ ‒”

 

He feels Ocelot’s entire body tense around him as he climaxes, arms leaving Big Boss’ shoulders for Kaz’s as he slumps forward, breathing hot and heavy against his neck.

 

Kaz groans and follows him not long after, thrusting up a few more times before coming inside of him.

 

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath, then slips out of Ocelot and helps him to the ground in silence. He pulls his pants back on and wrinkles his nose at the mess on his shirt.

 

He still won’t look at Big Boss.

 

He looks past him though, and notices Venom sitting on his desk, cock in hand. He’s more put together than he was the last time Kaz got a good look at him‒ which with some guilt he notes was a little too long ago‒ but he’s still disheveled, eyes dark with lust.

 

_ Oh, of course he watched all of that _ , Kaz thinks, and he can’t deny he finds the concept exciting. 

 

Paying no mind to Big Boss or Ocelot, he wordlessly limps the few steps over to him. Venom looks up, seemingly indifferent about Kaz knowing he had been jacking off to the sight of him fucking Ocelot. Kaz offers him a tired smile and sinks to his knees.

 

“Kaz, you don’t‒” Venom starts.

 

“I want to,” Kaz says. 

 

_ I want to... Make it up to you? Prove myself to you? Reclaim you? One of those things. _

 

He wastes no time taking as much of his already-hard cock into his mouth as he can, using his hand on what he can’t. It’s efficient, not graceful, and he’s successful in wringing an orgasm out of him in minutes.

 

He swallows everything and it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Venom gently helps him to his feet. Turning, he catches the lingering end of a kiss between Ocelot and Big Boss. Ocelot, who had put his clothes back on while Kaz was preoccupied with that quick blowjob, was putty in his hands, draping himself over the other man. Big Boss, meanwhile, ran his fingers through his long hair affectionately, like he was petting a cat.

 

Kaz clears his throat.

 

“I’m assuming that will be all,” he snaps.

 

The pair turn their attention on him apathetically, staring him down in silence without shifting their position.

 

Kaz has never been a religious man, but looking at Big Boss in that instant he can’t help but imagine that that’s what the devil must look like. The entirely leather outfit wasn’t helping his case, anyways.

 

“Hm? Yeah, that’s all.” Big Boss replies gruffly. “What else is there to say?”

 

He’s speechless. Kaz stares at him, daring him to take that back, but he knows it’s not going to happen. He’s angry again, but he’s too tired, in every way, to fight him. Rage simmers down into resentment, as it so often does for him nowadays.

 

Big Boss still caring about him? Up for debate.

 

Him still caring about Big Boss? Not if he had any say in it.

 

Maybe he did build his life on what Big Boss gave him, but it didn’t mean a damn thing. The way he saw it, the only direction left for him to go was down, so what harm was there in destroying the foundation on the way there? 

 

Nothing had changed but his perspective. Big Boss could and would go to Hell. He just accepted that he would be beside him, like a twisted refrain of the good old days, when it happened.

 

“You’re right. There’s nothing else to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr big boss is a fuck who licks things to claim them as his own and kaz doesn't know that wife swap isn't a competitive sport


End file.
